Travel Through the Ages
Travel Through the Ages es un videojuego creado por C. A. Estudios. Este toma lugar en diferentes tiempos y lugares de Brea, donde, para rescatar a Dotty, nuestros protagonistas viajarán en el tiempo por las siete eras mas importantes de la historia. Cronológimante, va después de La Isla de los Demonios. Jugabilidad Mundo En todas las eras, (menos la última) hay tres zonas, la primera es la zona de investigación, aquí, dependiendo de la era en la que te encuentres, habrá o no enemigos. En esta zona es donde generalmente mas se desarrolla la historia (historias secundarias). Puedes abastecerte por la presencia de tiendas y algunos personajes te pedirán favores, con lo que podrás conseguir dinero (cada era tiene su moneda propia, por lo que cada vez que comiences una era nueva tendrás los bolsillos vacíos). La segunda zona es la zona de batalla, esta zona está plagada de enemigos siempre. Al final de estas (o en la transición entre esta y la siguiente) se encuentra el jefe de era. Tercera y última zona, la zona de puzles, o en algunos casos laberintos, generalmente en las dos anteriores zonas hay pistas de cómo resolverlos. Al final de estas zonas se encuentra Dotty. Batallas Las batallas pueden salir aleatoriamente a menos que se esté en una "zona de descanso" (En estos lugares no puedes ser atacado, generalmente se encuentran antes y después de los jefes y en la primera sala en la que te encuentras al llegar a una era nueva). En las batalla los personajes aparecen en una sala cuadrada (o rectangular) donde se mueven. Controlas al personaje que hayas nombrado líder y los otros son tus aliados. Suelen aparecer del lado derecho. En el lado izquierdo aparecen los enemigos, el número de enemigos depende del tipo de enemigo (si son enemigos fuertes y con mucho PS aparecen pocos, en cambio si son mas débiles o rápidos y con poco PS pueden aparecer en cantidades muy grandes). Como mínimo 2 (a excepción de jefes). En el menú aparecen 3 opciones: "Habilidades" "Objetos" y "huir". En la primera opción, como es de suponer, accedes a las habilidades del personaje líder, puedes usarlas en cualquier momento, puedes asignar dos a los botones "z" y "x". Mientras estés en el menú la batalla aún estará en curso, para pausarla aprieta "p" (esto también se aplica estando fuera de combate). En la segunda opción accedes a los objetos que podrías necesitar en combate (frutas o caramelos). La última opción es para huir del combate. Al terminar, puedes obtener experiencia, dinero u objetos. Terreno El terreno puede influir mucho durante las batallas, dependiendo el lugar en el que se esté este será diferente y cada tipo de terreno tiene diferentes características o efectos. *'Normal': Este en especial no afecta en nada a la batalla, no tiene muchos obstáculos y todos los personajes pueden moverse libremente por él. Generalmente es en interiores o en pueblos (como el Castillo de Miscou). *'Pradera': Su característica mas notable es que hay zonas de pasto alto donde los personajes (tanto enemigos como aliados) pueden ocultarse, e igualmente puede haber objetos escondidos. Un ejemplo puede ser el Parque Central o el Prado del Cerro. *'Desértico': El suelo arenoso puede relentizar un poco a algunos personajes, de vez en cuando puede haber arenas movedizas, sin embargo no es muy común. Uno de los jefes puede hacerlas aparecer a voluntad. Puede haber objetos enterrados en la arena. Tiene el estado ambiental "Calor". En el Desierto de la Muerte se puede encontrar este terreno. *'Nevado': El suelo está cubierto por nieve lo que puede dificultar el avance a algunos personajes. Puede haber pozos ocultos en la nieve, además de objetos. Tiene el estado ambiental "Hipotermia". En la Muralla del Dragón y las Montañas Laberinto se puede encontrar este terreno. *'Frondoso': Parecido a la pradera pero en vez de los altos pastizales tiene zonas donde la vegetación es frondosa y abundante y oscura donde solo unos pocos personajes pueden entrar (Ningún personaje jugable puede). Tiene el estado ambiental "Baja Visibilidad" y un ejemplo es la Selva Peligro. *'Volcánico': Es como el normal solo que hay muchos charcos o ríos de lava y algún que otro géiser. Tiene el estado ambiental "Calor" y se puede encontrar Gran Volcán. *'Frágil': Es colo el terreno normal solo que bastante agrietado, lleno de pozos y agua de vez en cuando. Tiene el estado ambiental "Gas Tóxico". Solo puede encontrarse en las Planicies Tóxicas. Estados Durante las batalla o fuera de estas tanto los personajes jugables y no jugables pueden tener varios estados diferentes dependiendo de ciertos factores, cada estado tiene consecuencias negativas y/o positivas que distinguen unas de otras, además que pueden resultar útiles a la hora de combatir si se sabe como sacarles provecho. Estas se dividen en tres grupos, el primero son los Estados Ambientales, que, como se puede deducir, cambian dependiendo del clima y guarda semejanzas con el tercer grupo.' Estados Emocionales', estos tienen que ver con el ánimo del personajes y las variantes pueden ser muchas, como el entorno, la cantidad de PS, las estadísticas propias o del rival, etc. Por último, los Estado Físicos dependen del enemigo, y la clase de habilidades que usa, si sus habilidades tienen que ver con el fuego, lo mas probable es que el personaje al que se enfrente termine quemado. :Físicos *'Quemado:' El personajes es quemado por el rival a causa de algún movimiento con que incluya fuego o altas temperaturas. Dura un corto tiempo y cada tanto quita algunos PS. *'Congelado:' El personajes es congelado por el rival a causa de algún movimiento que incluya hielo, a algunos enemigos menores se congelan con el clima frío. Evita que el personaje se pueda mover por un corto tiempo. *'Envenenado:' Personajes que son atacados por habilidades que incluyan algún veneno. Quita algunos PS por un corto tiempo. *'Aturdido:' Cuando un personaje recibe mucho daño en un corto periodo de tiempo o a causa de ciertas habilidades. Por unos segundo no podrá ejecutar ninguna acción pero el daño se reduce a la mitad. :Emocionales *'Soledad:' Se da cuando todos los personajes de un bando son vencidos menos uno. A este personaje se le aumenta el ataque, para no fallar a sus compañeros, pero también baja la defensa. *'Confianza:' Se da cuando un personaje supera a su rival con al menos cinco puntos de estadísticas en total. El personaje se confía y baja defensa y ataque. El estado dura mientras el personaje que la posee tenga mas llena la barra de vida que el rival. *'Impotente:' Se da cuando un personajes es superado por otro por lejos. Sube un poco la defensa. *'Miedo:' Se da cuando el rival le baja mas del 15% (Dependiendo de algunos estados ambientales) de los PS totales. Baja un poco el ataque y la velocidad sube. *'Felicidad:' Se da a todos los integrante de un equipo cuando uno de los miembros caídos regresa durante un combate, sin importar el método. Sube el ataque, baja la defensa. :Ambientales *'Calor:' Este estado se obtiene al ser la temperatura mas alta de lo que un personaje está acostumbrado. Generalmente los personajes que viven en zonas frías están mas expuestos a padecerlo. Sus efectos son bajar la velocidad y la defensa. Tomar agua fresca puede elevar la velocidad mientras el efecto esté presente, aunque por un corto tiempo. *'Hipotermia:' Viene a ser lo mismo que el estado anterior pero a la inversa. Baja el ataque y la velocidad.Tomar un mate amargo sube la velocidad. *'Baja Visibilidad:' Se obtiene cuando hay niebla, lluvia, o cualquier fenómeno por el estilo. Baja la agilidad y la velocidad. Ahora para obtener el estado emocional miedo se debe tener el 25% de los PS totales. *'Gas Tóxico:' Una variación de la anterior, el gas que impide ver claramente es tóxico. Se da un límite de tiempo (durante las batallas es pausado). Este estado es únicamente visto en la última zona. Líder El líder es el personaje que controlas en el juego, puedes elegir tanto a los protagonistas como a los compañeros, exceptuando a las batallas contra jefes donde solo te dejan escoger a los primeros. Los demás personajes seguirán al líder a donde este vaya, y en las batallas los ataques solo tienes acceso a sus habilidades. En el modo historia, cuando son dos jugadores, a cada líder le sigue un personaje. En cuanto a los otros personajes hay dos opciones, o dejas que se muevan libre mente o les pides que se queden en sector en específico (los campos de combate están partidos en cuatro sectores). Solo te acercas y apretas "V", así podrás cambiar entre ambos modos a un personaje en específico. Modos Modo Historia: '''Al principio del juego es el único modo disponible (por razones obvias). Aquí hay que lograr el objetivo de rescatar a Dotty atravesando las 7 eras mas importantes de Brea. '''Modo Difícil: Se desbloquea después de pasar el modo historia. Al volver a iniciar una partida se te da a elegir entre el modo normal y el difícil. En el modo difícil los enemigos tienen un nivel mas elevado, los jefes mas complicados de vencer. Los laberintos y puzzles también cambian, generalmente volviéndose mas grandes o largos. A su vez los objetos en las tiendas son mas caros y ya no es tan común encontrarlos tirados o escondidos. Mini-juegos: En este modo puedes elegir entre 7 mini-juegos, en los que puedes jugar solo o acompañado. Estos mini-juegos son los que se encuentran en el modo historia, algunos obligatorios para avanzar en este. Este modo se desbloquea cuando terminas la Era Moderna, y se irán agregando mini-juegos a medida que vayas terminando las eras. Puedes usar tanto a los protagonistas como a los compañeros para jugar, además, cuando termines el juego desbloqueas a los actuales Leaf y Brian y a las hermanas Sol Tsukuda y Luna, o sea de la Era Contemporánea junto a Traivel y Umbreon. *'¡Manos a la obra!' - Moderna - Es el primer mini-juego que nos encontramos y obligatorio para continuar con la historia, es una de las tareas que nuestros protagonistas harán con Leaves en la fábrica. El objetivo es buscar los distinto materiales que se encuentran en los tres primeros pisos de la fábrica y llevárselos a las personas que los solicitan. Son tres encargos en total, el primero es una, joven que se encuentra usando una máquina de coser, te pedirá hilo rosa. El segundo es un hombre que se encontraba tiñendo telas blancas a distintos colores, pe pedirá algunos retazos de tela. La tercera es una anciana que está tejiendo bufandas, te pedirá lana amarilla. Una vez encuentres los objetos que te piden regresa con ellos y habrás ganado el juego. En el modo historia siempre se encuentran en el mismo lugar, pero en los mini-juegos su ubicación va cambiando en cada partida. *'¡Ordena las cartas!' - Medieval - Este mini-juego es opcional y no influye en la historia, el personajes que te invita a jugar se encuentra en una de las salas del palacio y si ganamos nos dará un poco de dinero. El juego consiste en ordenar y agrupar cartas, pero el personaje no te dice como, que es lo que debes averiguar. En una mesa hay cuatro filas horizontales, cada una con cinco cartas dadas vuelta. A la izquierda de la fila superior hay dibujada una estrella, en la segunda una rosa, en la tercera una hoja y en la cuarta un espiral. En total son veinte cartas, que tienen los números del 1 al 5, (cinco cartas con el número 1, cinco cartas con el número 2...) y cada grupo de cinco tiene su propio símbolo, de los ya mencionados. La idea es colocar las cartas con su símbolo correspondiente y ordenarla de menor a mayor. *'¡Llega al final!' - Antigua - Este mini-juego es el puzzle de la tercera era, por consecuencia obligatorio en el modo historia. Es un laberinto, donde además de llegar al otro lado debes buscar palabras escondidas por el laberinto, estas son las opciones del acertijo que se da al final. Sin embargo en este modo lo que buscas son las letras que forman la palabra "meta". Otra diferencia es que, en el modo historia el laberinto siempre es el mismo, pero en los mini-juegos el laberinto es aleatorio. *'¡Corran por sus vidas!' - Imperial - Se trata de la persecución en el Templo de la Luz, no varía en nada al original, Li-ko te persigue por los cinco pisos del templo mientras esquivas obstáculos varios como flechas, hachas que se mueven de izquierda a derecha, pinchos que salen del suelo, etc. En este mini-juegos no puedes usar a Li-ko. *'¡A huesos y palos! '- Pre-histórica - Nuevamente una persecución, pero esta vez no bajamos una torre, sino que debemos de un gran grupo de cavernícolas que nos lanzarán objetos constantemente, inclusive algunos que se encuentran en las entradas de las cuevas arrojarán objetos. Además cada tantos algunas aves antiguas sobrevolarán a los protagonistas para más adelante lanzarse contra ellos. Igualmente habrán obstáculos en el camino. No es obligatorio. *'Surf en lava' - Mezosoica - Surfeas por la lava sobre una piedra con forma de tabla, esquivando piedras, pequeñas erupciones, rocas que caen desde el volcán entre otros, no varía en nada del original y no es obligatorio en el modo historia, en realidad, cuando lo termines en ese modo volverás al inicio como si nada hubiera pasado. *'Búsqueda y rescate' - Paleozoica - Cuando obtengas el objeto de la era Paleozoica (Mirar la sección "Objetos") si continuas a la derecha podrás acceder a él. En el mini-juego el sol está en su punto más alto en el cielo, por tanto es cuando hace más calor. El personaje que controlarás se encuentra al comienzo del recorrido y Shody al final, bajo un arco de rocas. Ella no tiene forma de regresar sin exponerse al sol. Repartidas por el escenario hay muchas plantas especiales con hojas extrañamente grandes, lo suficiente como para cubrirte del sol unos momentos, ya que estás se desintegrarán al los pocos segundos. De forma aleatoria habrán, al igual que en la sala del jefe, rocas y arcos, pero con el detalle de que el sol, al estar en su punto más alto, las rocas comunes no producirán sombra, solo los arcos. El objetivo es llegar hasta Shody y regresar con ella sin estar al sol (Es un game over instantáneo). Las hojas no vuelven a crecer una vez son arrancadas, y hay un límite de tiempo debido a que a pesar de estar en la sombra sigue haciendo mucho calor. No es obligatorio. ::Todos los mini-juegos no-obligatorios NO son canónicos. Estadísticas y Habilidades Lista de habilidades Velocidad: *Al tener mas puntos en velocidad los personajes se pueden mover más rápido y aumentan mucho su probabilidad de dar un crítico si embisten a los rivales. *Las habilidades de tipo velocidad generalmente se tratan de embestir a los objetivos o esquivar ataques ajenos. Dependiendo la velocidad a la que impacte en el objetivo hará mas o menos daño, además, se suma la fuerza del personaje, osea, el impulso mas la fuerza bruta del usuario. Agilidad: *Los personajes que tiene mas agilidad son los que pueden saltar mas alto, trepar mas rápido, etc. Cuantos mas puntos de agilidad tiene un personajes mas trucos pueden hacer, como el salto de pared. Además algunas habilidades físicas se benefician una agilidad alta. *La habilidades de tipo agilidad son generalmente utilizadas para atacar o esquivar, suelen ser movimientos acrobáticos, saltos y volteretas. Resistencia: ''' *A mas resistencia tiene un personaje mas puede aguantar ataques ajenos y menos PS le quitarán las habilidades que restan vida a los usuarios. *Las habilidades de tipo resistencia son defensivas, escudos, barreras y en raras ocasiones defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo usando la fuerza del oponente a tu favor. '''Poder: *Se refiere a las capacidades mágicas del usuario. *Las habilidades de este tipo usualmente tratan del control de los elementos, aunque también sirven para curar, tele-transportarse y sacar conejos de sombreros de copa (literal). *Los elementos son tierra, agua, fuego, energía, mente, aire y variable (hay mas elementos pero por conveniencia de la creadora no aparecen). Tierra se refiere a todos las sustancias que encuentres en estado sólido en la tierra, o sea que el controlar minerales, cristales o cosas por el estilo también cuentan. El elemento agua se refiere a esta misma sustancia en estado líquido. La energía puede referirse a cualquier tipo de energía que se controle (calor, plasma, electricidad, radiación, etc). Aire, cualquier sustancia en estado gaseo. Mente, habilidades psíquicas, crear ilusiones, etc.' Fuego', controla el fuego, se considera una variación de la energía. Variable personajes que no poseen elemento. Fuerza: *Se refiere a la fuerza bruta del usuario. *Estas habilidades se tratan de ir a lo bestia golpeando todo a tu paso. Destreza: *Los personajes que tienen mas destreza tienen mas probabilidades de aprender habilidades nuevas, mejorar las que ya tienen o ganar más experiencia. *Las habilidades de tipo destreza no son muy aprovechables en combate, exceptuando a Traivel ya que las habilidades con las que usa energía relativa (entre otras) pertenecen a esta categoría. Las demás habilidades de este tipo son usadas fuera de combate, por ejemplo, para buscar objetos escondidos o activar algunos secretos. Todos los personajes jugables tienen 16 puntos repartidos entre las 6 características. Objetos Durante la aventura podemos ayudarnos con diversos tipos objetos. Algunos restauran vida, otros aumentan nuestra estadísticas, algunos son coleccionables que pueden servir para desbloquear ciertas cosas y algunos pocos son objetos clave para poder avanzar en el juego. Objetos clave: Son estrictamente necesarios para continuar con la historia. Generalmente solo pueden ser usados en momentos específicos, no pueden ser comprados ni vendidos. Algunos se pueden equipar. *Time Clock: Pequeña máquina del tiempo disfrazada de un simple reloj de bolsillo. Es un objeto único en Brea... Hasta que cierto prototipo el cual se creía fallido terminó siendo funcional. Tiene además la capacidad de controlar un tipo especial de energía llamada "Energía relativa", con la cual puede absorber y reproducir ataques. Además de poder modificarlos. Siempre está equipado. *Time Necklace: Objeto que sirve para almacenar energía dependiente del Time Clock, como si fuese una extensión de este. También puede ejecutar ataques, pero no absorberlos o modificarlos. Siempre está equipado. *Frozen Gem: Gema mágica que baja la temperatura corporal del usuario, sin embargo tiene limitaciones en cuanto a las temperaturas que puede soportar. Se equipa automáticamente en las eras donde es necesaria. Objetos curativos: Son generalmente comida, sirven para restaurar puntos de salud (algunos más, otros menos), se pueden usar en cualquier momento. Su precio para compra o venta puede variar mucho, dependiendo de la eficacia o rareza de este. Objetos ayuda: Pueden subir ciertas estadísticas en un punto. Pueden ser equipables o ingeribles. No pueden ser comprados pero se venden por un alto precio Objetos coleccionables: Hay uno por era y están bien escondidos. Al obtenerlos todos se desbloquearán dos nuevos personajes para los mini-juegos: Leaf y Brian, personajes de la Era Contemporánea, la misma de la que provienen Traivel y Shody. Son los siguientes: *'Era Moderna:' Pedazo de carbón, es un trozo de carbón que tiene forma de diamante. Lo puedes encontrar si insistes mucho en subir al quinto piso de la fábrica. Éste estará lleno de cajas y mesas, el pedazo de carbón está sobre una de ellas. *'Era Medieval:' Collar viejo, un pequeño y desgastado collar con el nombre "Schrödinger" tallado en una chapa metálica. Si investigas bien el castillo de Miscou encontrarás el cuarto de Inkeaf. Está colgado en el respaldo de una silla. *'Era Antigua:' Trozo de lapislázuli, Preciosa piedra azul que alguna vez adornó la corona de algún faraón. Después de derrotar a Desert busca en la arena cerca de la entrada a la pirámide. *'Era Imperial:' Muñeca pequeña, diminuta muñeca de trapo color naranja y ojos rojos brillantes. Después de que los personajes se alejen de los hermanos mientras discuten si esperas un poco y vuelves a subir la torre podrás encontrar a una muñeca de trapo muy pequeña escondida. *'Era Pre-histórica:' Colmillo roto, es un colmillo muy pequeño que podría ser de un cachorro, está muy desgastado. Cuando el camino se divide en dos ve por el camino equivocado, cuando llegues al final busca entre los arbustos. *'Era Mesozoica:' Escama beige, una bonita escama que alguna vez perteneció a un dinosaurio. Después de derrotar al jefe regresa a la sala anterior y se encontrará a simple vista sobre el suelo. *'Era Paleozoica:' Aguja de reloj, pertenece a un reloj moderno, el que se encuentra en el prototipo perdido. Su mera presencia contrasta con el primitivo paisaje. Ve por la derecha en vez de por la izquierda cuando el camino se divide. Necesitas haber conseguido todos los coleccionables de las eras anteriores. Personajes Protagonistas Los personajes principales de las historia. Son jugables. *'Estadísticas máximas alcanzables por el personaje. Compañeros Durante la aventura los protagonistas se encontrarán con los antepasados de Camila y Brian, quienes les ayudarán hasta que sea hora de pasar a la siguiente era. (Nota: En las últimas dos eras no hay compañeros porque no había vida inteligente) (Nota 2: El nivel que tengan tus compañeros será el que tenían los anteriores antes de pasar de era). Son jugables. Es las últimas dos hay imágenes Era Moderna= |-| Era Medieval= |-| Era Antigua= |-| Era Imperial= |-| Era Pre-histórica= Otros 'Dotty: Es una criatura similar a una gelatina verde con dos ojos en su mayoría amarillos. Puede curar algunas enfermedades que carecían de una. Su nombre proviene de la palabra en inglés "dott" que significa puntos o lunares, ya que él tiene varios. Es muy tímido. El objetivo del juego es atraparlo y devolverlo al presente, antes de que se meta en problemas. Como no aparece mucho en pantalla no se sabe mucho de él. Al ser su cuerpo una sustancia gelatinosa, el prototipo se encuentra dentro suyo... Y como es traslúcido es posible verlo. Sol Tsukuda: Ella nombró a Dotty, es una de sus creadoras por lo tanto sabe mucho de él, cuando el dúo lo encuentra ella suele dar consejos de como atraparlo, fallando constantemente. Es la persona que nos guía por las eras junto con su hermana mayor, Luna. Según ella, el portotipo de activa por accidente cuando se asusta debido a que este libera pequeñas cargas electricas. Luna Tsukuda: Ella es hermana mayor de Sol y una astronauta y astrónoma de mucho sobrenombre especializada en misiones de "búsqueda y rescate". También nos guía por las eras además de darnos consejos. Jefes "En obras" Combate: Este jefe sigue un patrón bien marcado, y sus ataques va acorde con la música. Al inicio de la batalla empieza a tocar su violín, materializando las notas musicales que son lanzadas directo a los personajes, al principio son algo lentas, pero a mas avanza el combate más rápidas se vuelven. Su siguiente movimiento es usar el arco del violín como una espada, este ataque causa un daño decente, y a menos de que se esté a una distancia prudente es complicado de esquivar. A continuación seguirá lanzando notas musicales, algunas pequeñas criaturas salen de la tierra cada tanto, estas pueden tener unos bongos, una flauta y los mas fuertes una tuba, son lentos y fáciles de vencer, pero son una molestia si dejas que su número crezca. Su último ataque antes de repetir el patrón es uno que solo usa una vez por combate, siendo el mas poderoso, dos criaturas como las anteriores pero gigantes emergen de la tierra y golpean el suelo haciéndolo temblar, causa mucho daño y la única forma de esquivarlo es yendo a las esquinas del "campo de batalla" donde no llega el sismo. Estrategia: El jefe en si no es muy complicado una vez te das cuenta como esquivar sus ataques. Cada vez que le aciertes un golpe estará aturdido por escasos segundos, aunque después de tres golpes se vuelve invulnerable por milisegundos, y rápidamente se va a otra parte del campo para continuar el patrón. Tener una buena velocidad y agilidad es todo lo que se necesita para vencerlo. Combate: También tiene un patrón definido en sus movimientos. Empieza atacando mano a mano, con sus puño y de vez en cuando su cola. Mas tarde utiliza el asta de la bandera como una lanza y la prende en llamas, lo que hace mas daño. A continuación lanza bola de fuego de sus manos, algo lentas al principio. Por último vuelve a prender fuego el asta de la bandera y la clava en el suelo, luego salen columnas de fuego desde el suelo, aunque unos círculos rojos anticipan el lugar donde aparecerán con un segundo de anticipación, siendo este su ataque mas fuerte. Estrategia: Es bastante lento y poco ágil, es una buena idea usas eso a favor y tratar de esquivar sus ataques. Al igual que el anterior jefe si le aciertas un golpe estará aturdido por unos segundos. Como dato: La banderas está hecha de una tela a prueba de fuego. Combate: Al igual que los anteriores tiene un patrón definido en sus ataques, en el primero se zambulle en la arena y ataca desde abajo, unos círculos rojos marcarán el lugar donde va a atacar con un segundo de antelación, en el siguiente asoma su cabeza por la arena para luego avanzar a toda velocidad en línea recta hacia el lugar donde esté mirando dando un corto tiempo para esquivar. A continuación tratará de morder a unos de los personajes, específicamente al que tengas como líder, el daño que causa este ataque es al azar pudiendo quitar de un octavo a la mitad de los PS Totales. Su último ataque antes de repetir el ciclo, es que él se coloca en el centro del lado superior de la pantalla y mientras se crea una tormenta de arena que quita una minúscula cantidad PS cada cierto tiempo, al azar algunas partes del "campo de batalla" pasan de ser arena común a arenas movedizas, cambiando de lugar cada pocos segundos. Es el único momento donde se le puede atacar sin que se mueva. La tormenta para antes de volver a empezar. Estrategia: Siendo hasta ahora, el personaje mas rápido y uno de más rápidos del juego, tener una buena velocidad es crucial para esquivar sus ataques, su punto débil es su mala agilidad, solo pudiendo moverse rápido en línea recta. Una buena resistencia viene bien el el caso de que seas alcanzado sus ataques. Otro punto a tener en cuentas es su mala resistencia, un punto a favor. Sin embargo a diferencia de los anteriores, no le aturdirás si le golpeas. Combate: Es el último jefe en tener un patrón definido, inicia con uno de sus mejores ataques lanzando una potente llamarada, una vez cesa el fuego, el suelo aún estará muy caliente como para pisarlo por unos segundos. Su siguiente movimiento es crear unos pequeños sirvientes que pueden tener una oz o una espada, son ilusiones, aún así por si solos son una molestia y muchos de ellos pueden dificultar mucho el combate. Una vez la mayoría de los "sirvientes" estén vencidos continúa atacando, esta vez levantando pequeñas rocas del piso y lanzándolas a los personajes con su mente, y al mismo tiempo lanza pequeñas bolas de fuego. Su cuarto ataque consiste en golpear a los personajes con sus cintas y morder a los que se le acerquen. Aquí vuelve a repetir el ciclo. Estrategia: La resistencia de este jefe es muy alta por lo tanto un gran poder conviene bastante, e igualmente buena resistencia por precaución a ser golpeado por sus ataques, algunos devastadores. Lo característico de este que jefe es que no puede moverse del lugar donde se encuentra, porque gran parte de su cuerpo (por no decir la gran mayoría) sigue siendo una muralla, pudiendo mover su cabeza y parte de su cuello, lo que necesita para atacar. igualmente lo mejor es atacar a distancia, pues, sin nos acercamos muchos sus cintas pueden ser mortales. Tampoco se aturde si le golpeas. Combate: A partir de este jefe ya no hay patrones de ataques, siendo en este jefe 100% aleatorios. Ordenados del mas débil al mas fuerte aquí están sus ataques, cabe destacar que muchas partes del campo de combate están cubiertas por pastos altos. *Te ataca con su hueso, al que suele usar como espada, martillo o estaca, dependiendo la situación. *Lanza esferas de plasma que causan daño. *Se esconde en la hiervas altas, moviéndose rápido por todo el campo de batalla, si se topa con algún personaje le dará dos zarpazos y si este esta de espaldas a él le causará mas daño. *Por último, desaparece en la maleza, y varios rayos caen del cielo, círculos rojos marcarán donde caerán con poca anticipación, al mismo tiempo, Colmillo Roto aparecerá de vez en cuando para empujar a los personajes a los círculos rojos. Si te alcanzan los rayos siempre te dejarán con 1 PS. Este jefe también puede robar objetos, pero no puede usarlos. Cuando es derrotado te los devuelven. Estrategia: Todos sus ataques pueden ser peligrosos, resistir y evitar los ataques es lo mas recomendable. Un dato útil es que parece asustarle la tecnología, siendo Traivel quien mas lo usa en sus ataques, generalmente trata de librarse de él primero. Combate: Como ya se dijo este jefe no sigue un patrón de ataques, sin embargo realizará una u otra habilidad dependiendo las circunstancias. * Su ataque normal y el que más realiza es correr con la intención de envestir a los personajes, pero con las fauces abiertas listas para acertar un doloroso mordisco. * Cuando recibe un ataque que es capaz de hacerle mucho daño puede reconocer dicha habilidad más adelante si se vuelve a ejecutar. En estos casos puede activar a su alrededor un escudo, si los personajes tocan este escudo pueden quedar aturdidos. Esto sucede sobre todo cuando tiene baja la barra de vida. * Cuando se realiza una habilidad que requiere contacto físico con el enemigo, el jefe se abalanza contra el usuario y lo manda a volar, pudiendo dejar muy mal parados a nuestros personajes. * Desde su cabeza o cola puede lanzar espinas como si fuesen flechas, las cuales pueden hacer mucho daño y hasta tiene una pequeña probabilidad de aturdir. La cantidad de espinas que lanza por vez suele ser mayor cuanto más baja es su barra de vida. Esta es su habilidad más peligrosa Estrategia: Es recomendable tener habilidades de tipo velocidad o agilidad para poder esquivar los letales ataques del jefe. Igualmente habilidades del tipo resistencia, para poder crear escudos puede llegar a ser muy útil. Por último evitar las habilidades que requieran contacto físico es una buena idea, que si utiliza Counterattack podrá devolvernos la habilidad. Combate: En esta batalla el terreno tiene mucha importancia, pues los rayos del sol son mucho más fuertes que en las eras anteriores (debido a la atmósfera), por lo tanto si nos exponemos mucho tiempo perderemos una gran cantidad de puntos de salud. Por lo tanto deberemos usar los pilares repartidos por todo el escenario para cubrirnos, no solo del sol, sino que puede servir de protección contra los ataques del jefe. Igual se recomienda no abusar mucho de eso, ya que los pilares se van descastando con cada ataque, y pueden romperse. La atmósfera representa otro problema, pues su composición es diferente a la actual, lo que es perjudicial para los protagonistas. El aire es tóxico para ellos, por lo que cada cierto tiempo pierden algunos puntos de salud. Ahora pasando a las habilidades del jefe, al igual que en la anterior batalla, los ataques no son 100% aleatorios, dependiendo la situación tendrá más posibilidades de usar uno u otro. Cabe que no puede salir del agua. * Invoca una lluvia ácida que cubre todo el campo de combate (algunos de los pilares forman arcos, si te escondes allí no te afectará), y para no recibir daño se sumerge en la bahía. Suele usar esta habilidad cuando los personajes están lejos de él. * Puede hacer aparecer Géisers de la nada cerca o debajo de los personajes. Nuevamente suele hacer eso cuando están lejos. * En caso de que los personajes estén lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarlos les dará un fuerte golpe con la cola o sus tenazas, que tiene bastantes probabilidades de dejarlos aturdidos o asestar un golpe crítico. * Puede usar un escudo especial que absorbe la energía de los ataques enemigos, protegiéndolo completamente durante unos segundos, y luego explota. El rango de la explosión cubre más o menos el 50% del campo de batalla y no daña al jefe. Estrategia: Antes que nada lleva muchos objetos curativos, te serán muy útiles. Luego habilidades a distancia son la mejor opción para evitar recibir daño, sin embargo el jefe es muy rápido y puede esquivarlas en el lapso de tiempo que esta tarda en llegar a él. Sin embargo, si Umbreon y Traivel atacan desde distintos lugares se le complicará bastante esquivar todo. Para la lluvia ácida se recomienda ponerse bajo un arco o crea un escudo. Historia En los laboratorios de OMSS se estaba trabajando en un nuevo experimento buscando cura a enfermedades letales, sin embargo el resultado no fue el esperado siendo que este cobró vida. Los integrantes del proyecto no se disgustaron con el resultado, por el contrario se emocionaron mucho, después de todo cumple con su objetivo médico y el haber podido crear vida en un laboratorio era un avance excelente para la ciencia, y hasta para poder entender el origen de la misma. Pero, en un descuido del personal, el "Experimento-6GH" (nombrado "Dotty" por una de las científicas) se escapó por debajo de la puerta. Este perdido en los gigantescos laboratorios entra en una sala cuya puerta estaba abierta, allí se encuentra con un aparato muy bien protegido, "Dotty" pasa sin dificultades por los variados sistemas de seguridad hasta este. Sin querer lo absorbe y por su inestabilidad se activa haciendo que desaparezcan en el acto. Dicho artefacto cilíndrico era un prototipo para una máquina del tiempo, un proyecto cancelado por su inestabilidad. Preocupados por la seguridad de la criatura y de que el objeto cayera en manos equivocadas se decide que es una prioridad devolverlos al presente. Razón por la que llaman a Traivel, un joven erizo quien tenía en su posición una pequeña máquina del tiempo, pero había un problema, esta utilizaba la energía vital del usuario para funcionar y el viaje podría ser muy largo ya que el prototipo podría activarse una cantidad impredecible de veces durante la misión. La solución mas segura y práctica fue que se usara la energía de las habilidades psíquicas de una gata nekomata aruruense. Mientras tanto, en Silver Side City, Aruru, Leaf y Shody realizaban la tarea de historia sobre la Era medieval y la comentaban en voz alta. En cierto momento dicen la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Quién derrotó al Rey Fireflags en la guerra de Miscou? según Leaf fueron un erizo y una gata anónimos. En eso las interrumpe el tío de Leaf diciendo que había un asunto urgente que atender. Y así Umbreon y Traivel comenzaron el viaje salvar a Dotty y recuperar el prototipo... Eras Travel Trough the Ages/Escenas 'Moderna' 3 siglos retrocedidos. Descripción: Primera parada, primera aventura. Estamos entre la ciencia, el carbón y el hierro. Frente a una revolución industrial, las máquinas empiezan a dominar el continente de Amphane. Zonas: * Fábrica de textiles Faurice Una fábrica de cinco plantas (Tres por debajo de la tierra, no tendremos acceso al quinto) En la primera están los depósitos (o almacenes) en la segunda, los hiladores y quienes tiñen las telas, en la tercera quienes hacen las prendas de vestir y la cuarta en donde se administran los productos manufacturados y distribuye a tiendas en interior y exterior. No se sabe que hay en la quinta puesto que no nos dejan pasar, siendo el mismo Traivel quien impide el paso diciendo "No creo que ese sea el camino correcto". * Ciudad de Maytlis Solía ser una pintoresca ciudad, muy bonita, llegan de felicidad. Sin embargo ahora solo hay fábricas, todo está lleno de humo y todos los colores fueron reemplazados por el gris. Todos quieren que vuelva a ser como antes, está por empezar una revolución. Actualmente es la ciudad mas importante de Brea, y la mas poblada por lejos. * Parque Central Es un gran parque situado en el medio de la ciudad de Maytlis, el único lugar donde se podía encontrar flores en aquella época, es el paradero de Dotty y la zona de puzzles. Actualmente es patrimonio en Sporophila. Puzzle: Soy pálido y blanco, con el calor me elevo. Soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco, sin querer te quemo. (Vapor) El vapor efectivamente es pálido y blanco, al estar mas caliete que el aire se eleva, se utilizaba su fuerza para que grandes máquinas a vapor pudieran funcionar y puede quemar. Cabe destacar que el vapor era muy usado en la época. Las otras opciones eran: carbón, aire y agua. Historia: Nuestros protagonistas inician el viaje que, supuestamente sería bastante corto. Sin embargo hubieron problemas con la ubicación, si bien estaban en la misma ciudad del objetivo, se encontraban de lado opuesto, dentro de una fábrica, nada mas ni nada menos que la gran Fábrica de textiles Faurice, sus telas y ropajes eran los as finos del país. Según Traivel en la actualidad es un museo muy famoso, la fábrica fue cerrada hace tres siglos por abuso del trabajo infantil y pésimas condiciones de trabajo para todos los obrero, empleados y los animales no antropomórficos. Este estima que por ese año empezó (o empezará) una huelga de tres meses. Cuando salen de la sala en la que se encuentran unos perros guardianes que monitoreaban la zona, (lo que vendría siendo el tutorial para las batallas en el juego). Salen de los almacenes de la fábrica evitando o peleando contra los distintos "enemigos" y entran a la zona de hilaje, donde se preparaba la lana convirtiéndolas en hilos, para esto se utilizaba una máquina a vapor conocida como hiladora, toda una innovación para la época. Un personajes muy familiar se ve llevando canastas con lana cruda a las señoras utilizando las máquinas. Parecen muy confundidos al ver a Leaf y después de una larga conversación llegan a la conclusión de que se "confundieron de persona". La persona en cuestión era Leaves, (Nota de autor: Mátenme por originalidad (???)) ella trabajaba en la fábrica cargando cosas y limpiando las máquinas y los suelos, durante 18 horas al día. Al final de la conversación se muestra muy alegre diciendo: "¿No se han enterado todavía? ¡A partir de mañana vamos a ser libres! ... O mas bien lucharemos por eso. ¡No me aguanto la emoción!" Luego pide ayuda a los protagonistas para que le den una mano con sus últimas tareas. Así se une al grupo. Después de un día de trabajo los tres, (cumpliendo misiones), salen hechos polvo de la fábrica. Una vez fuera se encuentran con el hermano mayor de Leaves, igual o mas cansado que ellos, y con Bill Halls un músico que va por las calles tocando su violín. Pasan la noche en la casa de los hermanos y al día siguiente empieza una huelga, Bill les pide ayuda, pues, los obreros y los empleados estaban muy débiles para darle lucha a la guardia, y los mas fuertes tenían que tomar cartas en ello, estos aceptan. Una vez Traivel y Umbreon quedan solos tiene una pequeña charla sobre qué hacer. Ellos tenían una misión entre manos, pero no podían dejar a los demás solos, al final deciden ayudarlos ese día y después, continuar con su misión, pues estarían alterando demasiado los sucesos en el pasado. Pasando un segundo, día junto con Leaves, Ian y Bill manteniendo a la guardia lejos de la fábrica. Una vez estos son ahuyentados terminan en la plaza cercana a la fábrica. Allí Bill les pide a los hermanos volver, cuando se van borra su sonrisa y pone una cara mas seria, le dice a los protagonistas que ellos no son de ese tiempo y no deberían estar allí, se empieza a librar un combate, pasando Bill a su verdadera forma. Leaves e Ian llegan a informar que todos están bien, pero se unen a la pelea a defender a sus amigos. Resultando los protagonistas victoriosos, hablan con Bill, explicándole las razones de estar donde están, al entender se disculpa con ambos. Los hermanos y Bill regresan no sin antes despedirse y el "dúo dinámico" plz regresa a su misión dado por hecho que ellos se las pueden apañar solos. Encuentran a Dotty (quien no parecía darse cuenta que estaba en medio de una revolución) oliendo las flores en la plaza al verlos se asusta y huye. Una rato de puzzles mas tarde se lo vuelven a encontrar, asustándose mas que la vez anterior y activando la máquina del tiempo. Este desaparece en una luz blanca y cían. Traivel y Umbreon no tiene más opción que seguirlo, por lo que esperan a que Luna y Sol (en la actualidad) lo rastreen. 'Medieval' 16 siglos retrocedidos. Descripción: '''Esta es la era de los reyes y las reinas, de los castillos y los dragones. Nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en el el Castillo de Miscou, el cual esta en medio de la guerra. '''Zonas: *Castillo de Miscou Un castillo rodeado de una fuerte muralla, sin embargo esta fue destruía hace mas de diez siglos, actualmente es el museo mas grande del mundo. *Pueblo de Miscou Se encuentra adentro de las murallas en frente al castillo, está lleno de tiendas y comercios y siempre hay niños jugando en sus calles. *Prado del Cerro Está a las afueras de la muralla, son varios cerros cubiertos de pasto, yuyos y unos pocos árboles. Puzzle: Mis cicatrices son proporcionales a mi experiencia, mi maestría a la de mi dueño. Mi mas ambicioso deseo es la gloria, mi mas preciado tesoro es mi honor. (Espada) Cuantas mas cicatrices tiene un armas en mas batallas ha participado, una espada no puede luchar por su cuenta, el resultado de una batalla dependerá en parte de lo bueno que sea quien la maneja. La gloria y el honor son referencias a los caballeros que las portaban. Las otras opciones eran: flauta, bandera y armadura. Historial: Traivel y Umbreon llegan al Castillo de Miscou, en los calabozos. Unos segundos después los llaman un par de guardias para decirles que serán ejecutados en la mañana por sus crímenes, el más joven, (Sir Penian) repara en que ellos no eran los pecadores y de inmediato pregunta por sus identidades y su extraña vestimenta. Traivel mantiene en secreto que son del futuro y dice que vienen del Reino de Iscorran (acordándose que ambos reinos eran aliados). Los guardias abren la celda para dejarlos salir y llevarlos directo con el rey. Estos escapan en el trayecto. Traivel usa su reloj para ubicar a Dotty, este se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea. Una vez fuera del castillo se encuentra con Inkeaf, a quien confunden con Camila, (nuevamente) después de quedar claro quien es quien le piden ayuda para salir del pueblo sin que los vieran. Inkeaf no estaba muy convencida, Traivel le dice que perdió a su mascota llamada Dotty, y necesitaban volver a casa (lo que no era del todo mentira). Ella recuerda a Schrödinger, su gatito perdido y decide ayudarlos. Justo en el momento Sir Penian aparece y amenaza con matarlos en ese mismo instante si no se alejaban de su hermanita, sin embargo en ese momento empieza una invasión al reino de Miscou. Inkeaf convence a su hermano de trabajar juntos y atraviesan la aldea derrotando a todos los soldados enemigos y salvando a los aldeanos y aliados heridos. Ya en los Prados del Cerro derrotan a su líder y logran la victoria de la guerra. Los hermanos les invitan a el banquete de celebración después de encontraran a Dotty a lo cual aceptan. Avanzando un poco mas se encuentran con Dotty pero al verlos se asusta y activa accidentalmente la máquina del tiempo defectuosa. Traivel se disculpa por no poder asistir, los cuatro se despiden y los viajeros del tiempo se preparan para retroceder en el tiempo, no sin antes pedirles a los hermanos que mantengan en secreto sus identidades, temiendo un poco haber cambiando la historia de su planeta. 'Antigua' 3 milenios retrocedidos. Descripción: Faraones, desiertos, palmeras y cobras. Nuevamente nuestros protagonistas llegan a un lugar totalmente desconocido, pero a la vez familiar, el mismísimo Antiguo Islirio. Zonas: *Palacio de Islirio Un gran palacio donde se destacan los colores blanco y amarillo. Banderas rojas lo adornan por adentro y afuera. Es donde vive la realeza y algunos nobles. *Desierto de la Muerte Es el desierto más árido en toda Brea, tanto en la antigüedad como en la actualidad, eso es porque las montañas que rodean Islirio impiden que pasen nubes de tormenta, por lo que en la parte de afuera reboza la vida con lluvias casi diarias mientras que en el interior de este "anillo" rara vez pasan gotas. El palacio de Islirio se encuentra muy cerca de estas montañas, donde sacan el agua y sus cultivos. En este desierto son pocos los animales que pueden vivir, y en cuento a la flora son pocos tipos de cactus y otras plantas acostumbradas a la falta de agua por largo períodos de tiempo. *Pirámide de Ismis Se encuentra cerca del centro del desierto, es un gran laberinto lleno trampas, muchos intentaron llegar a la cámara del tesoro, pero pocos si quiera llegaron a dicha pirámide. Puzzle: Mi barca surca el cielo, el día doy a conocer. Como un halcón, el día haré amanecer. (Ra) Ra es el dios egipcio del sol, de dice que surcaba el cielo en su balsa y amanecía como un halcón (Podía ser varios animales). Las otras opciones eras: Osiris, Isis y Anubis. Historia: Traivel y Umbreon llegan a una nueva era, esta vez nada mas ni nada menos que la Era Antigua, donde el Pueblo Islírico (Actualmene Islirio) toma mucha importancia. Aparecen en uno de los pasillos del palacio real, después de hablar con Sol, quien es gran admiradora de la época, escuchan pasos tras una de las puertas. De allí salen dos niños que se van corriendo por la derecha, que por suerte no los notan detrás de las cortinas. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie estaba cerca decidieron ir por la izquierda. Fueron caminando tratando de no ser vistos por nadie un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación en la que había ropa, parecía ser una lavandería, al final se disfrazaron y avanzaron un poco mas tranquilos. No mucho después llegan al patio principal, donde muchos niños estaban jugando. Una niña en especial le llamó la atención a Umbreon, un antepasado de Leaf. Los dos se acercan a hablar con ella, pero antes de poder decir una palabra sale corriendo. No le dan importancia y siguen adelante preguntándole a los que se cruzaban la ubicación de la Pirámide de Ismis, el nuevo paradero de Dotty, y aunque todos conocían el lugar nadie sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. De la nada alguien los llama, siendo el antepasado de Brian y detrás estaba la niña de antes. Cuando se acercan pregunta sus nombres, procedencia y exactamente que estaban haciendo allí. La segunda no la responden. Dicen que necesitaban ir con urgencia a la Pirámide de Ismis para buscar a un amigo. Inicialmente no le creen, puesto que era casi imposible pasar por dos razones, la primera es que solo la familia real conoce su ubicación exacta, y la segunda era que dicha pirámide era cuidada por un espíritu sagrado. Al final Brisiros decide guiarlos él mismo hasta su destino, pero si al final no había nadie, los dejaría un par de años en prisión. Lisis, que había escuchado toda la conversación, se une a la aventura para ayudar a su hermano y así los cuatro emprenden el viaje. Primero cruzan el Desierto de Marzo mejor conocido como Desierto de la Muerte, por sus muchos peligros, como escorpiones venenos o bandidos. Al llegar a la pirámide aparece una gran cobra desde el suelo arenoso. Sin presentación alguna comienza la batalla terminando nuestro equipo vencedor, y logran entrar a la pirámide. Después de un rato, Brisiros empieza a perder la paciencia por que no daban con el "amigo" que buscaban, sin embargo sabía que ese lugar era como un laberinto y decide esperar un rato mas. A final de la zona de puzzles ven a Dotty. Los hermanos quedan bastante confundidos, por la extraña criatura, Brisiros se disculpa por haberlos tratado tan mal en el palacio. Umbreon y Traivel se prepara para atrapar a un distraído Dotty que miraba su reflejo en un rubí en el suelo, pero los ve reflejados en la misma joya y vuelve a asustarse, activando el prototipo por accidente. Antes de pasar a la siguiente era los viajeros del tiempo acompañan a sus amigos fuera de la pirámide, por las dudas de que haya algún accidente. Mientras atardecía, otra vez, van mas atrás en el tiempo. 'Imperial' 4 milenios retrocedidos. Descripción: Bosques cubiertos de niebla, templos sospechosos, altas montañas y el primer gran imperio de la historia. Cada vez mas lejos de la actualidad, nuestros protagonistas están perdidos en los gigantescos Montes Hylarias. Zonas *Templo de la Luz Es un templo de siete pisos escondido en los Montes Hylarias. Fue construido para adorar al la diosa de la luz y la vida. Fuera del templo está la aldea de la luz, pero se les considera la misma zona. Tanto el templo como la aldea tiene un toque chino y japonés. *Muralla del Dragón Una muralla viviente, al principio esta solo parece tener forma de dragón y estar hecha de piedra, pero al acercarse este pasa a su forma dragón para defender la frontera que separa al Gran Imperio de Trombe de los imperios vecinos. Además de proteger la Montaña Laberinto de los intrusos sin importar de que bando sean. Las leyendas cuentan que se traga a su presa viva y sin rodeos, y aquellos que le vencen se ganan su respeto y el derecho a cruzar. Aquí está el jefe de era, que es la misma muralla. *Montaña Laberinto Es una montaña llena de cuevas profundas y confusas, llenas de caminos sin salida, grietas, suelos resbaladizos y puzles. Es protegida por la Muralla del Dragón. En su interior hay un tesoro de ensueño rodeado por un centenar de riquezas. Es el lugar donde Dotty va a parar. Puzzle: Veo el mundo bajo mio, caigo con cierta elegancia. Mi molde se ha roto, pero mi belleza sigue intacta. (Copo de nieve) Los copos caen desde las nubes, así que de seguro tienen buena vista del mundo (?). Lo del molde hace referencia a que no hay dos copos iguales y todos son bellos. Las otras opciones eran: gotas de agua, granizo y estrellas fugases. Historia: Traivel y Umbreon tras despedirse de sus amigos retroceden un milenio en el tiempo, terminando en la cima del Templo de la Luz, en un balcón. Empezaron a bajar por las escaleras y se encuentran con Li-Ko, quien los reconoce como intrusos, Umbreon no quería pelear así que el dúo no tuvo otra mas que huir. La persecución dura cinco pisos, esquivando trampas y evitando a una ninja en su territorio. Bajando las escaleras al segundo piso parece que la han perdido, sin embargo se topan con ella abajo. Lista para atacar se abalanza contra ellos siendo detenida por su hermano mayor. Estos se ponen a discutir, Traivel y Umbreon se alejan despacito hasta terminar en el primer piso, donde encuentran ropa colgada al sol. Traivel se disfraza con lo que encuentra y Umbreon se esconde en una gran canasta llena de trigo que este llevaba en la espalda. Una vez fuera se dirigen a la salida pero Li-Ko y su hermano los descubren, estos decidieron escoltarlos fuera de su territorio. Bajan la montaña y llegan a la Muralla del Dragón. Traivel le indica a Umbreon que Dotty se encuentra en una de las montañas. Los hermanos les dicen que ir a esa montaña era un suicidio, pero ellos estaban decididos a ir. De la nada Li-ko cambia de opinión, diciendo que irá con ellos para rescatar a su madre, que nunca se le volvió a ver después de entrar en las cuevas por razones desconocidas. Su hermano se opone al viaje, ella le dice que él y su padre eran unos cobardes por no ir a buscarla, y si ellos no lo hacían mínimo que no se lo impidieran. Nuevamente se inicia una discusión, Traivel y Umbreon tratan de alejarse como la vez anterior, pero los hermanos los detienen diciendo al unísono que no caerían en el mismo truco dos veces. Li-Ko, ya decidida, le dice a estos dos que era hora de irse, su hermano no tiene otra mas que seguirlos. Tan pronto ponen un pie en la montaña la muralla cobra vida y los ataca. Con mucha dificultad lo gran derrotarle, acto seguido entran en las cuevas. Después de resolver unos puzles llegan a la cámara principal, donde se encontraban Dotty y Missey, la madre de los hermanos. El dúo trata de convencer a Dotty de regresar con ellos después de la reunión familiar, pero este sale corriendo y la máquina del tiempo se activa. Umbreon y Traivel se disponen a volver a retroceder en el tiempo no sin antes despedirse y agradecer a Missey por cuidar a Dotty. Sin embargo vuelven a sentir el temor de haber cambiado la historia de su mundo, sin embargo siguen avanzando. 'Pre-histórica' 10,1 milenios retrocedidos. Descripción: Junglas impenetrables, huesos molidos, animales exóticos, y el peligro en el aire. Nuestros protagonistas siguen retrocediendo en el tiempo, cada vez mas alejados de sus amigos, siguen avanzando para lograr su objetivo. Zonas: *Tribu del Monte La aldea se encuentra en una hondonada rocosa, sus pobladores viven en los huecos y las mini cuevas entre las rocas, viven de la caza y la recolección. Suelen ser bastante tercos y salvajes. *Selva Peligro Una gran selva llena de árboles y plantas de colores exóticos. Es llamada así por los lugareños debido a la cantidad de animales salvajes que aquí se encuentran, plantas carnívoras, flores tóxicas y libélulas de un metro de ala a ala. En esta zona de encuentra el jefe de era, quien es Colmillo Roto, un tigre dientes de sable gigante que, efectivamente tiene un colmillo roto. *Claro del Lago Es un claro en el medio de la Selva Peligro, allí está el lago mas grande la de región. Es considerado sagrado por los habitantes locales. Puzzle: Doy luz y destrucción, mi hambre nunca sacia. Doy calor y miedo, y mi muerte es cercana. (Fuego) El fuego produce luz y es peligroso si no se maneja con precaución, para mantenerse encendido necesita absorber oxígeno constantemente. También desprende calor y en la prehistoria muchos le temían, generalmente no están encendidos mucho tiempo, pues se pueden apagar fácil (Agua, viento, quitándole el oxígeno...). Las otras opciones eran: relámpagos, truenos y chispa. Historia: Para variar un poco, Traivel y Umbreon vuelven a retroceder en el tiempo, a mas de 10.000 años en el pasado. Y para su desgracia aparecen en el medio de una aldea de cavernícolas, que los echan a palos y rocas terminando frente a una frondosa selva. Los viajeros temporales quedan molido después de la pequeña persecución y los 42°C (literalmente) solo a la sombra. Sobre todo para Traivel, que vivió toda su vida en el polo sur. Dos caras conocidas y desconocidas al mismo tiempo aparecen, los ante pasados de Leaf y Brian esta vez se presentaban como Leafpaw y Fogón. Estos se asomaron curiosos, pues, no veían muy seguido a gente con ropas extrañas aparecer de la nada, y caminar con dos pies. Ya en la noche, con una temperatura mas decente, Traivel consulta al Time Clock e informa que Dotty se encuentra en un lago cercano, en el medio de la selva. El dúo se pone en marcha pero no mas dan un paso los hermanos los detienen, les advierten de los peligros que habitan en la selva. De Colmillo Roto. Trivel y Umbreon razonan que si ya superaron todos sus desafíos hasta aquí, podrían con unas libélulas gigantes y un gato con mala fama. Leafpaw se ve un poco tentada a seguirlos por curiosidad, quería saber qué había mas allá de las afueras de la aldea, y el pobre de Fogón se encuentra en minoría con un 3 a 1, así que no tiene otra que ir. Por el camino, se sienten observados sin explicación. Ya casi en el destino aparece un gran felino, un tigre dientes de sable, con un colmillo roto. No se necesitaron presentaciones. Salieron corriendo esperando perderlo y regresar en otro momento, pero Colmillo Roto no tardó ni diez metros en alcanzarlos. No quedó otra que luchar. Un rato mas tarde, Colmillo Roto, sabiendo que iba a perder, usa su habilidad de último recurso, un ataque mágico con el que los deja paralizados. Con sus rivales incapaces de hacer nada se dispone a dar el golpe de gracia. Un grupo de personas, conocidas para Fogón y Leafpaw aparecen, pues eran sus padres y otras personas de la aldea. El líder, con una lanza cuya punta era de cristal atraviesa a Colmillo Roto matándolo al instante. Al terminar un pequeño e incómodo silencio, le echa la culpa de todo lo sucedido a Traivel y Umbreon, sin mucho que decir en su defensa son correteados nuevamente a palos y rocas. Cuando estaban a punto de ser alcanzados ciertos personajes, saltan desde los árboles a ayudarles, convenciendo a los demás que no era su culpa. Dejando todo aclarado y con una pequeña despedida, los integrantes de la Tribu del Monte se retiran, dejando a solas a los viajeros del tiempo, quienes siguen su camino. Un par de puzzles después llegan a un lago, este reflejaba con detalle el cielo y las montañas, como un espejo. El dúo se encuentra a Dotty, quien nuevamente se asusta y activa accidentalmente la máquina de tiempo, dando lugar a una próxima aventura. 'Mesozoica' 66 millones de años retrocedidos. Descripción: Dinosaurios temibles e insectos gigantes, volcanes en erupción y palmeras con cocos. Sin dar lugar a la rendición, nuestros protagonistas continúan su viaje a través del tiempo, ahora en nada mas ni nada menos que la Era de los Dinosaurios *Playa Soleada Una gran playa de arena blanca y fina que se extiende bordeando una isla, esta está lena de caparazones y caracoles de distintos colores y piedras brillantes. También está repleta de huesos de aquellas criaturas que no pudieron sobrevivir. El agua que rompe en olas a sus orillas es muy salada, cristalina en las costas pero de un azul muy oscuro mar adentro. Es cálida. *Valle de los Depredadores Un valle lleno de troncos de árboles caídos, y cada tanto uno en pie. Los arbustos que pintan el paisaje de verde con manchas de colores originadas por sus diminutas flores, no superan los dos metros de altura. Entre los arbustos hay pequeños dinosaurios (en su mayoría carnívoros) como trodones y pterodáctilos, pero, en lo mas profundo de este, cuando la vegetación se vuele mas frondosa y comparable a un bosque templado, es donde la vestía se esconde. Aquí se encuentra el jefe de zona, el Tiranosaurio-Rex. *Gran Volcán En el centro de la isla hay un gigantesco volcán activo cuyo humo tóxico dificulta vista y respiración, es una elevación bastante alta y la localización de Dotty. Puzzle: Mi corazón arde, mi tamaño intimidante. Mi fuerza evidente, mi destrucción imparable. (Volcán) En los volcanes hay lava ardiente, al ser montañas son enormes, y su poder destructivo puede llegar a ser inmenso. Las otras opciones son: T-Rex, fogata y terremoto. Historia: Penúltima parada para nuestros viajeros del tiempo, que ya están hechos polvo. Siendo la siguiente parada el fin de la Era Mesozoica mejor conocida como la "Era de los Dinosaurios". Por fortuna o desgracia para ellos, a medio día aterrizan en una enorme playa al rayo del sol. Con una atmósfera distinta a la presente siendo mas pesada, y casi con 50°C. La primera misión es buscar refugio, siendo lo mas cercano un pequeño valle, algo lejos. Una vez lo alcanzan nuevamente esperan a la noche para continuar. Retoman su camino bajo Ulane hacia el volcán, pues el Time Clock marcó su posición allí, y de paso observan los dinosaurios a la vuelta, no es algo que se ve todos los días. Aún que algunos les atacaron. Ya amaneciendo entran en un bosque a las afueras del valle, en el que no tiene problemas mayores, hasta que escuchan pisadas acercándose que hacían sacudir la tierra. Poco después se encuentran cara a cara con el rey de los dinosaurios, y estaba de caza. Logran vencerle con dificultad y siguen adelante. No tardan en subir el volcán, y una vez arriba ven a Dotty en el borde mirando la lava curioso, los otros dos ya bastante preocupados se acercan despacio para que no los note. Traivel atrapa a Dotty Pero este desaparece de la nada y el suelo bajo ellos se empieza a romper, activando al Time Clock justo antes de llegar a la lava. 'Paleozoica' ??? retrocedidos. Descripción: Helechos, peces, insectos y reptiles. Un vez mas fallando en el intento, nuestros protagonistas vuelven a intentar atrapar a Dotty, ahora estando frente a los primero habitantes del planeta, sin embargo ya no pueden fallar, si retroceden mas en el tiempo el calor y la atmósfera serían insoportables para ellos. *Planicies Tóxicas Es un lugar desolado y llano. El suelo está compuesto por rocas secas y agrietada a pesar de encontrarse cerca el océano. Durante el día siempre hace mucho calor. Desde las grietas del suelo sale una sustancia tóxica en su estado gaseoso, se cree que es azufre. Al llegar a la zona se activa en estado "Gas venenoso" por el anterior dato. Puzzle: No puedes verme ni tocarme, pero mi presencia es indiscutible. Soy el responsable de que avances, soy quien hasta tu muerte te persigue. (Tiempo) No puedes ver ni tocar el tiempo, pero todos saben que existe. Si el tiempo se parara ya no podrías avanzar, por lo tanto seguirá fluyendo hasta que mueras. las otras opciones eran: Sombra, luz y aire. Historia: Traivel y Umbreon llegan a su última parada antes de regresar a casa, ya sea que tengan éxito o no. Aparecen en una zona calurosa, de suelo arenoso y cubierto de irregulares pilares y acantilados de rocas sedimentarias. Sin plantas ni animales ni señal de vida alguna. Debido a la débil atmósfera y su composición los rayos solares luminares eran sumamente peligrosos, por lo que estar mucho tiempo expuesto a este podía ser fatal, así que debían aprovechar las rocas para ocultarse de este mientras avanzaban. No podían esperar a la noche como la era anterior. Tenían que llegar a Dotty lo antes posible. Avanzando hacia el sur, guiados por el Time Clock, no tardaron en encontrarse con un basto océano. Ese era el único océano que se encontraba por esos tiempos en Brea, igualmente solo habían un Continente. No podían llegar a él debido a que en la playa no había dónde esconderse del sol (Y de todas formas seguro el agua estaba demasiado caliente como para refrescarlos). Continuaron por la izquierda, y no tardaron en encontrarse con el escurridizo Dotty. Dentro de una pequeña cueva en las rocas sedimentarias. Éste, al verlos intenta huir, pero como la salida a la cueva no ofrecía protección de la estrella Lúmina se quemó tan y asustado se internó un poco más en la pequeña cueva. Entre ellos y la cueva había una pequeña bahía, a la cual decidieron bordear. apenas habían empezado y Traivel tropieza y golpea una de las columnas, provocando que la parte superior de esta cayera al suelo, haciendo bastante ruido en el proceso. Del lago emerge un escorpión marino gigante, el cual empieza a atacar a los protagonistas. Umbreon se quejará diciendo que últimamente todo quería comerlos. Después de una difícil batalla, el escorpión herido se sumerge en la bahía, la cual parecía ser mucho más profunda de lo que aparentaba. Ya con el crepúsculo dando lugar a la noche Dotty intenta escaparse otra vez, sin embargo Umbreon y Traivel lo atrapan, (esta vez lo habían rodeado), y el último le quita el prototipo, el cuál tenía una aguja rota. Luna y Sol los felicitan por completar la misión, y les dicen que esperen unos minutos, pues para transportar a tres individuos tan lejos en el tiempo se necesitaba enviar mucha energía al Time Clock. Los tres se quedan (en el caso de Dotty, contra su voluntad) en la cueva donde este se refugió a esperar. Un movimiento inesperado en la bahía les llama la atención. El escorpión marino re-emerge de las aguas, los tres se esperaban una batalla, la cual sería muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que este estaba herido. Sin embargo lanza un tenebroso y tremendamente sonoro ruido antes de volver a sumergirse. los viajeros temporales estaban muy confundidos, pero poco después otro escorpión de mar aparece llegando por el océano, y otro, y otro. Al menos una docena de bestias marinas tan o más grandes que la primera se abalanzaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Por suerte para ellos, ninguno de los escorpiones entraba por el pequeño hueco de la pequeña cueva. Sin embargo su brutal fuerza agrietaba las paredes. Morirían aplastados por su propio refugio si no hacían algo. Luna advirtió que aún faltaba un poco para poder regresarlos a casa, debían distraerlos. Umbreon pensó que, como muchos animales primitivos era posible que la luz los distrajera. Ninguno sabía tanto sobre el tema para afirmarlo, pero había que intentarlo. Pero había un problema, la mayoría de la luz que podían producir emanaba de ellos o su equipo, solo atraería a las bestias, y los micro bugs eran muy pequeños. Traivel vio como solución alterar alguna habilidad a larga distancia para que emitiese más luz de lo normal, y así lo hizo con el Time Beam, el cual disparó por la entrada de la cueva justo antes de que la paredes colapsaran distrayendo a los escorpiones hacia aquella misteriosa luz que sobrevolaba el océano. El viaje terminó de cargarse y abandonaron la Era Paleozoica justo cuando los escorpiones tiraron abajo la pequeña cueva. Ya en el presente, se llevaron a Dotty devuelta a los laboratorios, para corroborar que no se hubiera hecho daño y el prototipo fue destruido. Los contemporáneos Camila y Brian fueron a darle la bienvenida a Umbreon, mientras Luna corría a darle una abrazo a Traivel (quien no pudo respirar a causa de ello). No faltaron científicos y un historiador que andaba por la zona a hacer preguntas entusiasmados. Luego de una pequeña plática sobre la era Moderna, Leaf se acerca mostrándoles su tarea para que le corrijan los errores antes de entregarla. Traivel, al rato de empezar a leer estalló en carcajadas y citó una frase de la tarea "El rey Fireflags fue derrotado en la guerra de Miscou a causa de un erizo y una gata anónimos". Los viajeros temporales y las hermanas que controlaron la misión intercambiaron una mirada antes de unirse a Traivel, dejando a todos bastante confundidos. Junto a Dotty, solo ellos cinco sabían con certeza lo que había ocurrido en aquel viaje... En aquel Viaje a Través de las Eras. Curiosidades * A pesar de que Leaf y Brian son primos, todos sus antepasados (exceptuando la era antigua, donde son medio-hermanos) son hermanos. * Todos los nombres de los compañeros derivan de Leaf y Brian. ** Los nombres de Lisis y Brisiros derivan de sus descendientes y de los dioses egipcios Isis y Osiris respectivamente. **De la misma forma Inkeaf y Penian derivan de las palabras en inglés Ink and Pen (Tinta y pluma). ** El nombre de Leafpaw es una referencia a la saga de libros "Los Gatos Guerreros" donde es común que los aprendices tenga nombres terminados en la palabra inglesa "paw" (zarpa). *El Antiguo Islirio, los Montes Hylarias y la Muralla del dragón son los equivalentes a el Antiguo Egipto, los Himalayas y la Muralla China respectivamente. *Ha sido confirmado que en el futuro algunas de las zonas como la Muralla del Dragón o personajes como Schrödinger volverán a aparecer mas adelante (aun que este último solo fue mencionado). **El nombre de Schrödinger proviene del Gato de Schrödinger, un experimento. *Muchos personajes suelen confundir el nombre de Traivel con Travel (viajar en inglés). *Casi todos los jefes y sus patrones de movimiento están inspirados en los temas de los niveles del juego para móviles Rolling Sky. Bill Halls (Ciudad); Fireflags (Volcán); Desert (Desierto); Murralla del Dragón (Laberinto); Colmillo Roto (Bosque). *El nombre del jefe final "Phylum Fossile" está en latín, y según el traductor de google significa "Fósil invertebrado" *Debido a la aparición del tiranosaurio en la Era Mezosoica, podemos decir que exactamente se encontraban en el cretáceo tardío. *En la última batalla contra jefe podemos ver como empieza a mediodía y termina cuando el sol (Lúmina) la se está ocultando, si bien esto se debe en parte a que los días antes eran mucho más cortos también hace alusión a que esta batalla fue mucho más larga que las otras. Plantilla Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos de aventuras